Lost in the fog/"If it says so"
Here's how our heroes get lost in the fog in Snowdrop's Grand Adventure: The Search for Primrose. And how Astrid sings "If it says so" too. team continue journeying through the great unknown, but it starts to get foggy Astrid: Just stay together. We can figure this out. Button Mash: Hold on, don't those things over there look like the hills that we should pass before we make it to Doom? to some hills at the side Astrid: No, we have to get to them, this way. to another direction Snowdrop: Astrid, not to sound rude. But don't you think that map is a bit inaccurate? Astrid: Don't worry. I know which way to go. And I'm sure this map is leading us in the right way. Snowdrop: How can you be so sure? Astrid: Simple. (music starts, indicating a song) A map is not a guess An estimation or a hunch A feeling or a foolish intuition Snowdrop: spoken Yeah, but... Astird: A map is a dependable Unwavering, inarguably accurate Portrayer, of your position Never trust your ears Your nose, your eyes Putting faith in them Is most unwise Here's a phrase you all Must memorise In the printed word Is where truth lies Snowdrop: spoken Yes, but Astrid... Astrid: Never trust your tummies Tails, or toes You can't learn a thing From any of those Here's another fact I must disclose From the mighty pen True wisdom flows If it says so Then it is so If it is so Well so it is A thought's not fit to think 'Til it's printed in ink Then it says so So it is Snowdrop: spoken Yeah, but I think that.. Astrid: Never trust that thing Between your ears Brains will get you nowhere fast My dears Haven't had a need For mine in years On the page is where The truth appears If it says so Then it is so If it is so So it is A thought's not fit to think 'Til it's printed in ink Never differ from or doubt it Or go anywhere without it Thank goodness we've got this So we don't need to fret about it If it says so So it is then the map then gets caught on a branch and tears! Astrid: AAH! Oh no! We only have half of a map! Moon Starlight: I'm going after it! Starlight raes after it and then come sto a cliff Moon Starlight: Come back, here! up to try and get it the map is not getting close to her grip Moon Starlight: Don't got it! trying to get it I almost got it! then she hits the log Moon Starlight: Ow! at her wings What is wrong with these things? Maybe they just don't have what it takes. there was a crack and she looks down Moon Starlight: Yikes! the bridge collapses, and she falls down MAMA!! of the ends lands a one side of the cliff and then makes a new bridge as Moon Starlight lands on it in the same spot she did before Moon Stralight: Ow!! Not again! the others appear at the top of the cliff Human Applejack: Moon, what in tarnation are you doin'?! That's not a safe place to be! Eevee: Yeah, you could fall. Come on, fly up! Moon Starlight: I can't. Eevee: Why not? Moon Starlight: Because, the wind isn't right! Skyla: But there isn't any wind. Moon Starlight: Okay, okay, you got me! sniffing The truth is, my wings are falling. a tear the log starts sliding Snowdrop: Oh, don't worry Moon Starlight. Your stronger than that. Moon Starlight: Really? Snowdrop: Yeah. Are you feeling any stronger? Moon Starlight: No. log slips more Ariel: I'm going down. Here I come, stay still. Moon Starlight: Yeah, sure. log keeps sliding Ariel: See if you can reach this far. the rocks slide and she falls Skyla: Ariel! her fin, by flying log slips more Ariel: How about now? Moon Starlight: No. I'm going out the same way I came in. A second rate flyer. then Skyla's wings get a cramp and she falls Belle: Skyla! jumps down and grabs her tail, but she falls and soon everyone holds on to each other down the cliff with Aranea tying a string of silk around them Aranea: straining Sunil and Vinnie: NOT COOL! NOT COOL!! Moon Starlight: crying Ariel: Moon Starlight. Starlight looks and sees Ariel Moon Starlight: Oh, okay. hops into Ariel's arms as the log falls to the ravine below Ariel: Are you okay? Moon Starlight: Yeah, I'm okay. Aranea: straining You're straining too much! Everyone: Huh? Joy: What did you say? Aranea: I SAID QUIT STRAINING!!! there was a red dot below her Aranea: What the? she looks up and he eyes open wide shock, and then blast! There was a hole right below her and she is dragged down Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! splash! then swims out Snoutlout: his hat of water What was that?! Areana: In..in..in..in. Hiccup: What? Areana: It was that invisible man again, he had some kind of raygun. And he shot us down. Nyx: You believe that nonsense now, too?! Areana: Hey, I saw it with my own eyes! It's real! Nyx: I'll believe it when I see it! Duncan: Oh come on, what's it gonna take for you to believe them!? The man coming to you and blowing a hole in your stomach!? the other map half floats down Astrid: The map! it We got it! We can go now! growling Hiccup: Okay, time to worry again, it's the Cloggersaurus. gets shocked and they raced away as fast as they could Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk